


The Most Important Person in the Room

by neosaiyanangel



Series: S Plus D Equals K [5]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cake, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Petty Argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Drew and Shego fight over the tv and some cake. Set during Fallout between chapters 5 and 7.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Series: S Plus D Equals K [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Most Important Person in the Room

Drew sighed as he settled down with a big slice of chocolate cake. He'd slaved away for _hours_ making this delicious monstrosity of chocolate cake. Made with truffles, chocolate shavings, ganache...he'd really gone all-out on this one!

He let out a snippet of evil laughter. While he was definitely not Drakken anymore, it was simply naive to think that Drakken wasn't part Drew, and Drew wasn't part Drakken. Drew was just more...balanced. Sane. He wasn't obsessed like he had been. Which was a good thing, considering who his daughter was.

Everything was still weird. He was dressed in _khakis_ and a _t-shirt_. He'd rarely dressed outside of his labcoat and pants before. But now he did it so casually that it was like he was a normal person! His haircut bothered him sometimes, as did the bright white skin. It almost compelled him to do some outlandish things in his lab to make up for how mundane his life was now.

Compulsions. Simple compulsions. All he had to do was whip up one of his weakened vines or look at the new pictures on the walls to remind himself that he was still, well, himself.

A finger darting into his eyesight made him jump.

"Oh, would you relax?" Shego buried a finger into the creamy frosting and stuck the finger into her mouth. "Mmm! Wow! You actually tried today!"

Drew bristled at the comment. "I _always_ try! Whether I succeed…" He attempted to shrug nonchalantly. "...is another story."

"Yeah. A list of your failures could fill a book."

Drew rolled her eyes. Great. Shego was egging him on today. She must be bored.

He looked around, hoping for something to distract her so he could eat his cake in peace. Couch, table, tv...TV!

"Here!" He scrabbled for the controller that was on the table and tossed it at her. "Watch some tv."

Shego snatched the remote out of the air. "Ugh, really? You want me to watch tv?"

"Anything to keep you from needling me while I'm eating my cake!" Drew grumbled.

For some reason, she smirked. "Alright. I accept your offer." She jumped over the back of the couch and landed heavily next to Drew. Curling up into his side, she turned it on and said, "Remember: you're the one that asked for this."

Drew blinked. What?

Shego turned the tv on and activated the MeView app. Then she looked up something that she _knew_ Drew despised.

He couldn't help but to make a face. " _Makeup tutorials_?" Drew gave her the side-eye. "Are you really going to subject me to this?"

"Hey, you're the one not sharing the cake," Shego countered. " _And_ you offered to let me have the tv."

"Not if you're going to torment me!" Drew sniped back, reaching for the controller. Shego stretched her arm out enough that he couldn't reach it. He began climbing all over her, trying to get his hand on the stupid device.

"Whoa now! Careful with those grabby hands! What if Kimmie walked in?" Shego teased.

"She'd just have to get over it," Drew said back distractedly. Almost there…!

Suddenly he fell into her lap. She smoothly took the plate of cake from him as she rested her elbows on his back. "How generous of you! Offering yourself as a table? And we get to cuddle, too."

"You call _this_ cuddling?" Drew tried to flip over to no avail. Shego was simply too strong. Instead, he began wriggling his way towards her knees. It didn't take long, only a few bites of the cake for Shego, before he triumphantly fell to the floor. He jumped to his feet and snatched away the cake and controller. "I'll show you cuddling _and_ acceptable entertainment!"

Drew swiftly flipped it to one of his favorite channels. A bright smile crossed his face. A new episode! How wonderful!

" _Space Passage_? An episode explaining the relationship between the captain and the science officer? Are you _nuts_?!"

"I am _perfectly sane_ and you know it. I went through enough therapy to achieve that," Drew said as he flopped down next to Shego. This time, he was the one that curled into her as he cut off a piece of his cake to eat.

Shego ducked her head forward and ate the bite before she grabbed the remote. "I think I deserve to have the cake _and_ the remote."

"You can't have your cake and eat it too! Besides, that's my cake!" Drew complained as he pulled on the controller. The balancing act he had going on would've been impressive if the fight wasn't so petty.

"I think that everything should go to the most important person in the room," Shego declared.

Drew stopped fighting at that. Surprisingly, so did Shego. They looked at each other.

"...You know who that is, right?" Drew asked. He knew the answer, but he was wondering if she did, too.

"Yeah," Shego admitted reluctantly. "She's doing her homework, isn't she?"

"I'm sure she'd be fine sparing a few minutes for family time," Drew said.

"Alright. Go ahead and go get her," Shego said, pulling the cake from Drew's grasp and setting it on the table.

* * *

"Did you guys hit your heads or something?" Kimberly Anne asked as she settled on the floor with her various books. The classwork seemed like trite nonsense to Drew, but if it was something that made Kimberly happy that was all that mattered.

"Nah. We just wanted a bit more family time is all," Shego said as she sat down with her own piece of cake. Drew made sure he took the biggest piece while Kimberly took a rather dainty piece. It was a shame; this cake was meant to be gorged on.

"Oooookay." Kimberly took the remote from Shego and began flipping through the various channels. She stopped short on one before flipping back to the previous one. "Oh! Agony County!"

"I guess that's acceptable," Shego said, shooting a glance at Drew.

He knew why. He normally enjoyed Agony County. But what Shego didn't know was that he'd stopped watching after Alejandro cheated on Brittany for the hundredth time. The abusive relationship was simply too much for Drew to handle. To his mostly hidden disgust, it was that exact same episode.

"You okay with this?" Kimberly asked him, clearly picking up on his distaste.

"Erm, I...yes! Definitely fine! I'm not completely turned off on the storyline at all!" Drew said as he mustered up all his genuineness. Kimberly was clearly skeptical. Still, she seemed to accept it as she rolled onto her belly to study and watch the show.

He and Shego seemed to be of one mind as they both leaned into each other. Drew completely forgot about the cake as he practically tossed it onto the table before grabbing one of Shego's hands. She didn't forget the cake, propping it on her lap and taking a piece on her fork. Her other hand, however, stayed in his lap. She squeezed it, giving him a warm yet snarky look before setting her head on his shoulder.

Drew sighed. This was everything he'd wanted, he was sure. Why would he want anything different? He didn't remember before Gemini. But if he did, he was sure that he would've been happy with the outcome.


End file.
